Glitter
by NCIS Fan28
Summary: Oneshot. Established Tiva and family. Could be AU. '"No, no glitter and no glitter pens," She snatched the green glitter from Ziva and it slipped through her small hands, hitting the side of the table causing the lid to become loose. It fell to the floor with a hallow clunk, spilling green glitter on to the tiles.'


**Another oneshot - not sure about this one either - and there will be at least two more oneshots before I move on to my other fics, because I have had them playing on my mind for a while and need to get them out of my system. That plus, at the moment its easier focusing on starting something from the beginning than it is trying to remember what has happened in previous chapters. **

**So to those who read my other fics, please be patient., I have had a busy few months with school and a writing comp and then on monday I had an operation. I am trying to get something down, but as I said, easier to start from the beginning at this moment and have something out there for you to read that doesn't need another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

"No! Don't use those!" Annika exclaimed as Ziva reached for the glitter pens lying between them.

Ziva stared at her four-year old daughter: "why? You used them last week on the drawing you did with your Dad. The one you gave to me," she said, pulling the box closer to her to open the box.

"Because you are not allowed to use it," the small girl stated watching Ziva open the box.

"No!" Annika cried out.

Ziva pulled her hand back from the box.

"Are you okay, Anni?" she asked.

"Yes, just don't touch the glitter pens," Annika explained.

"Okay," Ziva replied her eye brow furrowing in confusion, "what are you drawing?"

"You, Daddy, me and Kym," she replied, "what are you drawing?"

Ziva looked down at the colouring book she was using: "I am colouring a butterfly which is why I wanted the glitter pens."

"Are you going to give the butterfly to Dad?" she questioned.

"Probably not, I'll keep it in your colouring book so I do not ruin the pages," Ziva explained.

"Where is dad?" she suddenly asked.

"Playing basketball with Kym," Ziva replied watching as he daughter hopped off her chair at the table and walked to the cupboards.

"If you are finished here you can help me tidy up," Ziva requested.

"Paint," Annika replied.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked.

"I want the paint," she elaborated as she opened on of the cupboard in the living room full with craft stationary.

"Why?" Ziva asked as she stood from her chair and made her way to stand next to Annika and reach into a higher cupboard, gathering the water paints.

"Because I want to pain my picture," she replied.

"What is wrong with pencils?"

"I want paint, please," she almost begged.

"Okay," Ziva said, placing the paint on the kitchen counter before removing the rest of what thy had previously been using off the table to the kitchen counter before putting the old sheet over the dinning table.

Annika patiently sat on her chair while she waited for Ziva to finish and for her work to be placed in front of her again along with a small cup of water and the pallet of paint. Annika began her painting while Ziva put the closed colouring book, stray pencils, glitter pens and glitter back on the table.

Instead of working on her own drawing, Ziva pulled her chair over and say beside Annika, admiring her daughter's shaky hand as she concentrated on staying within the lines she made for herself.

"You know what you could do?" Ziva asked, leaning closer to Annika's ear to whisper.

"What?" Annika replied.

"While the paint is still wet, you could put some glitter on it. See the grass, where you are painting green, or the sky could sparkle," Ziva suggested as she reached for the tub of green glitter.

"No, no glitter and no glitter pens," Annika pouted.

She snatched the green glitter from Ziva and it slipped through her small hands, hitting the side of the table causing the lid to become loose. It fell to the floor with a hallow clunk, spilling green glitter on to the tiles.

"Annika!" Ziva exclaimed, causing the young girl to jump.

"I do not want to use the glitter," she stated.

"I do not care right at this moment; you do not snatch because look what can happen?" Ziva said as she stood and walked towards the kitchen, stopped to open the pantry and pull out the broom.

"This will never leave my house now," Ziva complained to herself silently.

The sliding door to the kitchen opened and Tony and Kym walked in.

"You just need to be careful with your steps. Bounce the ball before you step and make sure you only take two after you while you take your lay ups or if you're passing, or else you're gonna get caught travelling," Tony explained to the eight year old, "but we can work on that more next weekend if you want," he offered.

Tony stopped when he heard Ziva curse under her voice in another language as the open door brought in a breeze through the house blowing the glitter further away.

"Did you girls have fun?" he asked while Kym made his way to the fridge, "what happened?" he added, his eyes going to the glitter on the floor.

"Close the door," she demanded, "if this get to the carpet, we will never see the end of it."

Tony closed the sliding door and gave Ziva a questioning look while she swept the remaining glitter on the floor to a pile before sweeping it to a corner near the kitchen.

"Our daughter does not like glitter or glitter pens," Ziva explained.

"Mummy was going to put it on my painting after I said no," Annika interrupted.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he sat on the chair next to Annika that Ziva previously sat in.

"She grabbed the glitter and I didn't want the glitter, so I took it," Annika explained.

"Why don't you want glitter?" Tony asked, "it was all you wanted to use last weekend."

She shook her head: "never ever using glitter pens and glitter again."

"Why?" Kym asked his little sister as he sat never to Tony.

Annika have a wary look to her brother and father before talking: "they come from fairies," she said.

Ziva frowned and looked at Tony who looked back at her in confusion that mirrored Ziva's whole Kym began laughing.

"It's not funny!" Annika yelled.

"Does it now?" Tony asked, ignoring his daughter's yelling.

"Yes, ask Kym," she said.

Ziva shot a look towards her eldest child, efficiently stopping his laughter.

"What makes you think they're from fairies, Annika?" Ziva asked as she looked towards Annika and took the seat across from Tony

"Kym said the other day while the TV was on and fairies were on the TV, that glitter was fairy dust and we shouldn't use it 'cause fairies need dust to stay alive. They eat it and it goes into their blood," she explained.

"And you're not using glitter so the fairies have something to eat?" Tony clarified.

"Yes."

"And what about glitter pens?" Ziva asked.

"They are made from fairy's blood," Annika nodded, only certainty in her voice.

"And how do you think that human's get the fairy's blood?" Tony asked.

"The fairies are kept in activity," she said.

"Activity?" Ziva asked, looking at Tony for clarification but getting nothing but a confused look in return.

"Captivity," Kym's voice sounded behind them.

"Yeah, like the zoo," Annika said, "the zoo people catch them and then hurt them to get the sparkly blood."

Tony looked at Ziva, a smile breaking across their faces.

Tony inches forward in his chair: "your brother is silly," he stated.

"No, he is smart," Annika argued.

"Glitter isn't made from fairies and glitter pens aren't from their blood," Tony said.

"How is glitter made then?" Annika questioned confidently.

Tony leant back in his chair, looking towards Ziva for help.

"Well, you see, um," he began, "fairies don't make the glitter like Kym said. The fairies help," he began.

Ziva rolled her eyes while she listened to Tony's explanation.

"The fairies make the glitter. They use magic and change the colour of paper to make it shine and then they put it in small tubs and sell them. To make the glitter pens, they add a special sticky liquid called glue and put them in tubes," Tony explained.

"Really?" Annika asked, fascination on her face.

"Really. So you see, when you use glitter, it's not bad, it's good. You're helping the fairies make money," Tony said.

"Oh," Annika said as she clearly tried to take it all in.

"Are you finished?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. For Daddy," she said, handing the still wet piece of paper to her father.

"No glitter?" Tony asked.

"No," Annika replied.

"Why don't you and Kym put a movie in and watch that while I cook dinner and Dad cleans up here?" Ziva asked.

They didn't give an answer, instead both of the children walked in the direction of the living room.

"So, you managed to teach our daughter how glitter is made _and_ that selling stuff earns money?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, she needed to learn sometime," Tony replied.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**My tumblr: _aaliyahlee28. tumblr. com_ **  
**(no spaces)**


End file.
